


【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 2

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Djw2021, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 題目：養成系
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> 我把"養成"兩個字吃了+OOC警告⚠️

「Dickie－起床了！Dickie－！」  
「再給我10分鐘...不15分鐘就好...」  
「不行－－快點起來！」

男人翻了個身拉過棉被蓋住頭，旁邊一直吵鬧的聲音頓時小了一半。彷彿被柔軟的枕頭與溫暖的被窩吸引，Dick在無法抗拒的睡意帶領下再次閉上眼睛。當朦朧的意識正要消失的瞬間，"咚"的一聲，他的肚子被某個最近終於開始長肉的小東西給大力撞擊了一下。

「Jason...今天是星期天...就讓我多睡一會...」  
「已經快11點半了，而且我今天一定要去超市！」

冰箱從前天就空空的、還有好多東西要買－－。Jason邊念著缺乏的日用品清單邊拍打躲藏在被子底下的身體，直到Dick被打得受不了無奈地將頭探出來，騎在他身上的男孩這才親了監護人的臉頰一下。

「中午好，別再睡回去了」  
「早安Jay」

滿意的看見男人坐起身揉了揉昨晚偷懶沒吹乾而亂翹的頭髮後，Jason側身下床，走之前不忘掀開棉被一角讓稍冷的空氣灌入其中，變相催促床上那人加快腳步。十幾分鐘後Dick搔著肚皮打著哈欠走出臥室，他注意到餐桌上只擺了一塊袋裝麵包，口渴的他走到冰箱前打算找罐汽水潤潤喉時，Jason正抱者陽台上晾乾的衣服走了進來。

「你吃過了嗎？」  
「早就吃了」  
「早餐？」  
「不然你以為是午餐嗎？」

男孩白了那個睡到中午才肯起床的懶豬一眼，接者後腳一伸把門給踢上。被諷刺的Dick聳聳肩打開冰箱，Jason拿起衣服坐在客廳的沙發上一件一件折整齊。身為警察的直覺告訴他"Jason不太高興"，冰箱也的確如他的小管家所說的，什麼都沒有，Dick闔上門思考了一下。

「Jay等下去換件衣服，我們午餐去外面吃吧」  
「...該買的東西呢？」  
「吃完順道繞過去就好，而且很久沒有兩個人一起出門了」

Dick可沒看漏，Jason默默加快了手上的速度。  
\--  
每次來Wayne百貨中心都讓Dick懷疑全高譚市的人集中在這裡，好像高譚就這麼個可以溜搭逛街的地方，除了這裡、整城市的人沒別的地方去一樣。他們走了好幾圈，好不容易兩人才在美食廣場等到一組空位入座。

清潔人員還沒來收走吃剩的餐盤，Dick隨手把桌上整理一下後將餐盤推往桌邊坐下，Jason把包包放到椅子上表示這裡有人。

「想吃什麼？」  
「剛才那邊有賣潛艇堡。Dick你呢？」  
「都行。Jason你幫我點，我在這裡等」

從錢包拿出一張鈔票遞到Jason手裡後，Dick 目送男孩利用自己嬌小的身體，靈活地鑽進人群間消失。

那是個對孩童來說過於殘忍的現場。

警方在破門前便從屋外聞到濃厚的腥臭味，地上散落著針頭與倒臥在嘔吐物與乾枯血泊中的男女，旁邊還有一位骨瘦如柴的骯髒男孩捲縮在牆角上的衣服堆睡覺。再怎樣也不能棄孩子於不顧，攻堅的員警無奈之下只能將人帶回局裡，Dick就是在那個時候認識Jason。

眼神空洞，毫無生氣，男孩就像個機器人一樣面無表情地抱膝坐在專門銬鎖犯人的椅子上，這就是Dick對Jason的第一印象。那時候整個局忙得一團亂，女性同事輪番上陣看看能不能使Jason吐出一句話來，也有人企圖從他口中問出一點線索，可惜誰都沒辦法讓Jason開口。

之後Jason被送到查出來的親戚家或保育設施，但每次他都會逃跑回到這個分局來，偶爾身上會帶著大大小小的傷口，然後繼續坐在椅子上發呆，等者被警員聯絡的人再度把他牽走。那一天Dick也說不上為什麼，鬼使神差下他走到孤伶伶的男孩面前蹲下，手覆上Jason剛消毒完貼上紗布的膝蓋。

「Jason」

這可能是我們第一次正眼對到，Dick想。  
他才發現Jason其實有一雙很漂亮的藍瞳。

「你願意*******？」

努力從來來去去的顧客中擠出的Jason小心翼翼地端者托盤回來，深怕被別人一撞，整盤就這麼撒了，Dick趕忙起身過去接過。

「我買了起司牛肉還有一款限定口味，你要哪個？諾、找錢」  
「你先選。錢收著，我加班的話你也可以自己去買東西」

才剛拉開椅子坐下，Jason便迫不及耐地拉過潛艇堡大大咬下一口，Dick喝著套餐附贈的飲料邊欣賞Jason吃得一臉傻呼呼的滿足表情。說起來真有點內疚，隨著Jason來家裡的時間越久，身為主人的Dick反而對家裡的事情一問三不知，小到衛生紙擺放的地方，大到每日的早晚餐幾乎都是Jason在處理。

「你還不吃嗎？」

Jason放下手中的漢堡，不解地望者他的監護人。

「還是你想吃限定口味？」  
「讓我咬一口嘗嘗看就好」

咬過Jason遞到他嘴前的食物，擦過奶油再烘烤的麵包散發出淡淡的甜味，每咀嚼一下內層夾的辣肉醬跟熱狗便會刺激口中的味蕾，他大概知道為什麼Jason會買這款口味了，對面那個人正一臉得意洋洋要他快說"好吃"。

但Dick只是故意用拇指擦過Jason嘴角滴下的醬汁後舔掉，Jason愣了一下，Dick已經開始吃起自己那一份。他們有一搭沒一搭邊吃邊閒聊這一周發生的大小事。

「還挺快的嘛，排隊的人很少？」  
「我跟店員說我一整個早上沒吃東西，他就破例先幫我烤」  
「在警察面前說謊可不好」  
「不知道是哪位警察害我餓肚子」

Jason如是說。  
\--  
吃完稍晚的午餐後，一大一小便順著電扶梯一層一層往上閒晃。在這裡沒有特定要買的物品，他們兩人牽著手四處逛逛、單純看看有趣的商品來渡過時間。Jason有時會拿起帽子或是上衣皺著小臉往Dick身上比較，或是翻過標有價格的牌子後，告訴Dick他可以在哪邊買到更便宜且堪用的。

結果在他們經過女裝部門時，突然被不遠處的女聲叫住。

「這不是Jason嗎？」

Dick看向聲音來源，一位揚起親切笑容的女士正朝這邊走了過來，是之前負責Jason案例的兒童保護協會的社工。察覺到對方靠近後Jason迅速躲到Dick身後，僅露出一點頭部窺視來人。Dick不著痕跡的把手搭到身後人肩上輕拍，要他安心。

「真是巧遇呢，Jones女士」  
「是呀，我剛好陪女兒來買大衣。我一直很想上門拜訪Jason的近況呢，但似乎Grayson先生做為警察的工作很忙......我有點擔心輪班制的工作是否有些影響。Jason在你那邊都還好嗎？」

隨著對話的推進，抓緊後腰衣服的手變得越來越大力，男人改成一下一下撫摸男孩微捲的黑髮。

「當然，我們相處得很愉快」  
「...嗯，Dick對我很好。不會打我或是無視我、不給我吃飯」  
「那真是太好了。不過我還是很希望能親自登門看看，方便的話能給我留個日期？」

直到熱心的社工得到滿意的答覆後才肯回到她家人身邊，Dick對站在母親旁邊面帶歉意微笑的社工女兒點頭示意，確定對方走遠後才鬆了一口氣。但是到剛才為止都還很開心的Jason卻膽怯了，他抱緊Dick的腰小聲地囁嚅道。

「Dick我想回家了.......」  
「雖然早了點，那我們搭電梯去超市，買完就回去」

可是Jason像是在說不要似地，把臉埋進男人的腰際間。

「不買東西嗎？」  
「明天下課我自己去就可以。我現在就想回家......」  
「好，明天我跟別人調班。放學後在門口等我，我去接你，之後一起去超市」  
「嗯」

他點點頭，任由Dick把自己抱起來走向停車場。

\--  
回到家後他們一直依偎在沙發上看著新聞播報或重播的真人秀，心情稍微平復點的Jason本來想去煮晚餐，卻想起冰箱沒有任何食材，當他一臉懊惱時Dick晃了晃手機說：他們還有DoorDash外送。

「Jason、長大後可要嫁給我喔」  
「真是囉嗦－。理所當然的事情不要一直重複提啦」

就寢時間比Dick早許多的Jason睡眼惺忪地躺在床上，在男人幫自己熄燈前聽者他講述那句拯救自己的咒語。他回答的口氣雖然相當不耐煩，不過表情可是非常幸福。


End file.
